The Discovery
by MegCurtis
Summary: A magical device (also known as a "Laptop") is found by both the greasers and the Socs. What happens when the greasers and the Socs find out about the fanfiction written about them?
1. The Greasers

_**The Discovery**_

**A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone with this, I swear! I just thought it would be fun to write… I also don't own the Outsiders (if I did, everyone would still be alive)**

_**Don't like? Don't read! Thank you.**_

**The Greasers:**

"Hey, guys!", Ponyboy shouted as he ran into the living room, "Look what I found!"

"What is it?" Johnny asked, eyeing the strange rectangular object Ponyboy held.

Ponyboy placed the device on the coffee table and waited for everyone to gather around it. He carefully opened it, making sure not to break it, and watched with his friends as the screen in the device began to light up. What looked to be a logo flashed on the screen.

"Woah", Two-Bit said, "It's like TV or something, but more colorful and detailed".

It stayed like that for a while, until Dally got impatient and began pressing random buttons.

"Hey, stop! You're gonna break it!" Ponyboy didn't want his newly discovered, TV-like box-thing to break. He didn't know where to get another one. He still didn't quite understand how he got _this_ one. He was just hanging out in the vacant lot, and it just sort of appeared out of nowhere.

Dallas hit Ponyboy upside the head.

"Ow"

No one tells Dallas Winston what to do.

Once the thing finally loaded, a flowery backdrop appeared, and a blue icon showed up in the corner. Two-Bit pressed the screen with his finger to try and activate the strange icon, but to no avail.

"Here, maybe we should try this…" Ponyboy ran his index finger across the square underneath the keyboard, which caused an arrow-like pointer to move across the screen. He positioned the pointer just over the icon, and tapped the square twice, not knowing what else to do. Just then, a page opened up.

After being told he was a genius multiple times, Ponyboy read what was on the page. "Fanfiction"

"Hey, look!" Sodapop pointed out, "'the Outsiders'! That's the book Pony wrote about us! Maybe there will be something about it on here."

"Yeah, maybe," Ponyboy slid the pointer over to the link and clicked it. Everyone moved in closer to see what the page had to say.

"Hmmmm… they look like summaries…" Pony said as he read down the page. "Most of these stories are about us and… these random girls! What the…"

"Apparently, they're called 'OCs'", Darry inquired, "I think people are putting themselves in the stories through 'Original Characters'. How strange…"

"Wow!" Johnny shouted in excitement, "Lots of people sure want to be with us!" Dally patted him on the head.

(time skip)

After reading several of the OC stories, the guys began to get a bit… tired of it. It was mostly the same thing over and over: Some girl (or girls, if there was more than one) was harassed by Socs, and then what do you know! The greasers come and save her. And they all fall in love with her (and her friends).

"Let's see what else…" Ponyboy said as he began to browse the summaries once more.

OC story

OC story

OC story

OC story

"Hey, here's something!" Ponyboy was so relieved to find something new, "It's about Dally and Johnny".

Johnny and Dallas sat up and began reading the story.

"Too many words," Dally said after getting through the first paragraph.

"Fine, I'll just read it out loud", Ponyboy began reading…

(time skip)

Johnny's eyes where wide, and Pony's ears where red. Did he really just read that? Out loud? How embarrassing! Who would even write something like that? Ponyboy didn't know a lot about the birds and the bees, but he _did_ know that _that_ was something guys shouldn't do. Especially like that!

Everyone in the room was quiet.

"Eh, I've seen worse", Dally said, "Like this one time, in prison-"

"OKAY", Darry cut him off, "I think that's enough of… _that_ for now"

Ponyboy didn't want to have to read anymore. Of course, he couldn't imagine the guys making him read something like _that_ again. He exited out of the page by clicking on the red "X" in the upper-right corner of the page, closed the object back up, went to his room, and slid it under his bed.

What? He wasn't going to just get rid of it! This was an amazing discovery! These things only happen once in a lifetime. Although he didn't really know what to do with it now, he was sure he would eventually find some _other_ use for it.


	2. The Socs

**The Socs**

Well, a few days later, Ponyboy _did_ find a use for his magical device.

He was walking home from school alone, when the Socs pulled up in their Mustang.

"Great", he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, grease!" Bob said, "We're about to knock you into next week, so get ready to…." His voice trailed off as he noticed something unusually shiny sticking up out of Ponyboy's bookbag. "Hey, what's that?"

Pony looked awkwardly at the 3 Socs staring at him with looks of curiosity on their faces. _Why did I have to pick TODAY to bring it to school? _He wondered, _Maybe if I give it to them, they'll go away._ But he really didn't want to give up his new-found treasure.

Bob pushed him down and took the thing out of his backpack. He carefully examined it, opening it and looking at it at nearly every angle.

"What is it?" Bob asked again.

"I don't know!" Ponyboy replied, "It just sort of… appeared in the vacant lot across town. I've decided to call it a legtop".

"Why would you call it that?"

"Because you're supposed to put it on your legs"

Bob thought for a moment, "Well, why not call it a laptop"

"Sure, I guess. Whatever".

Bob thought some more, "Ok, I'll make you a deal. You give me this "laptop" thing, and teach me how to use it, me and my friends will let you be on your greasy little way".

Ponyboy immediately agreed. He didn't want his brother to get on his case again. Sure, he had kind of grown attached to the legtop, as he still called it, but he'd rather lose that than lose a limb. Or his hair.

The all sat on the grass (Bob offered for them to sit in the mustang, but Pony was still a bit skeptical), and he taught him the little bit he knew about the laptop and how to make it work.

"This is the only page I know how to open" Ponyboy showed him the Fanfiction page.

Bob looked closer at the page. "Hey, look! The Outsiders! That's the book you wrote, isn't it?"

"Yeah… how did you know?" Ponyboy was proud that a Soc like Bob knew about his literary works.

"How could I not know?" Bob flipped his hair in a very Justin Bieber like way, "I was in it".

Pony sighed and stood up. "Well, I gotta get home now. Do you think you can handle the rest?"

"Of course I can! How stupid do you think I am?"

Ponyboy didn't answer.

* * *

"Ok, so let's see what this "Fanfiction" page is all about…." Randy and David scooted closer to Bob to get a look at the page.

"I think they're stories", Randy said, "See? Look at all the summaries!"

"Well, let's get reading!" Bob never thought he would ever say that, "Let's start with… this one!" Bob did what Ponyboy told him to and moved his finger across the little square below the keyboard. He clicked on the story of his choice and began reading it aloud….

(a few OC stories later)

"My God!" Bob cried out, "They all hate us!"

"I wonder why", David said, "I mean, we're so cool and lovable and rich and popular…"

"And sexy" Bob added

"Yes. Cool, lovable, rich, popular, and _sexy_. What's not to love?"

"Niether of you have read Ponyboy's book, have you?" Randy stared at them in bewilderment.

"No".

* * *

**A/N: So, this concludes my short little fanfic. Sorry if I offended anyone. **

**And, sorry I took so long to update. I've been having technical issues.**

**I hope you've enjoyed! I got a lot of nice reviews, which made me happy. **


End file.
